This disclosure relates to polycarbonate compositions, their methods of manufacture, and articles thereof.
Polycarbonates are useful in a wide variety of applications at least in part due to their good balance of properties, such as moldability, heat resistance and impact properties among others. Additives have been added to polycarbonate compositions to improve their flame retardant properties, in particular dripping during burning. However, the use of these additives can compromise the desirable properties of the polycarbonates. For example, the additives can reduce the transparency of the polycarbonate compositions or render the polycarbonate compositions brittle. The additives can also reduce the processability of polycarbonate compositions, for example, causing difficulty in compounding or producing bubbles in products. Therefore there remains a need for improved flame retardant polycarbonate compositions, especially for food grade applications. It would be a further advantage if such compositions could be manufactured to be colorless, or transparent, or both. It would be a still further advantage if the compositions had good processability, such that bubble-free articles could be readily manufactured from the polycarbonate compositions.